


all systems snot [podfic]

by Arioch, Gondolinpod (Gondolin), litrapod (litra), miss_marina95



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: And Is A Little Bitch About It, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Comedy, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Polygon 2019, Steve Catches The Super Flu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95
Summary: They don't let you suck dick in quarantine.





	all systems snot [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [all systems snot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387363) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday), [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus), [skellerbvvt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skellerbvvt/pseuds/skellerbvvt). 



> Big thank you and round of applause for the other three creators of my square. You guys are all champs and I was honoured to get to work with you! Gondolin picked this particular fic and litra recorded it.  
> Also, as discerning viewers might guess, we had some problems with figuring out how to do the order correctly. These are mostly my fault and after talking to the mods, we decided to frankenstein orders together instead of having people re-do work that had already been done by different people. That is why I both did the audio editing and the cover for this one. I hope you all enjoy anyway!

Length: 25:13 [33.3 MB]

Download or Stream via Google: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1suvbiY6rFQSVXYOt7VGtnpm3sVZud1Ct)

Download via Mediafire: [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/vvr4yg1y1z9j299/All_Systems_Snot.mp3/file)

...and some outtakes giving insight into litrapod's brilliancy! Please be aware there are some loud clicks in it:

Length: 02:10 [3.94 MB]

Download or Stream via Google: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1vVR_MoMHPcZpnLm0ymNfbYse0aplnSZT)

Download via Mediafire: [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/qvdz7zrb7ixektg/All_Systems_Snot_Outakes.mp3/file)


End file.
